


UNO GAME!

by sunrisesyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Card Games, Childhood, Childhood Friends, College Student Sakusa Kiyoomi, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, University Student Hinata Shouyou, neighbor nextdoor, neighborhood
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrisesyo/pseuds/sunrisesyo
Summary: “Kali ini satu kali main aja ya, yang kalah harus ngikutin satu permintaan yang menang. Nah permintaannya ditulis disini. Berani gak?” Shouyou menyerahkan sepotong kertas dan pena kepada Kiyoomi.“It’s as easy as A B C.Kamu pasti kalah.” Kiyoomi percaya diri.“Jangan sombong kamu, Mimi.” Shouyou juga percaya diri. Pasalnya setelah mengamati beberapa peristiwa yang ia lewati hari ini, dari semenjak melangkah keluar rumah sampai dirinya pulang kuliah, Shouyou yakin Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak kepadanya. Pasti!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Hinata Shouyou
Kudos: 15





	UNO GAME!

_**Di Jumat malam pukul delapan lewat sepuluh menit** _

_Brakk_

Kiyoomi melempar asal tas miliknya lalu bergegas merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur, memanjakan punggungnya yang terhitung 14 jam sudah tidak dibelai kasur kesayangan. Matanya ia pejamkan, lengan kanannya ia naikkan ke atas untuk membantu menutup kedua matanya. Kiyoomi menghela napas panjang, berharap setelah helaan napasnya keluar lelahnya juga sirna. Sayangnya setelah beberapa kali napas ia hembuskan, lelahnya tak kunjung menghilang.

Sungguh, hari ini begitu melelahkan.

Sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir, ia diharuskan mengambil program magang sembari harus mempersiapkan proposal Tugas Akhir. Belum lagi di tempat Kiyoomi magang ia diharuskan _manut_ dengan senior─karyawan tetap, _manut_ dengan segala perintah atasan, dan pastinya harus _manut_ jika tiba-tiba diperintah untuk lembur. Seperti hari ini. Padahal ia tidak digaji.

Sungguh, benar-benar menguras tenaga dan mental Kiyoomi.

Ditengah tekanan stres yang ia alami, Kiyoomi tentu mengharapkan adanya sang _stress reliever_ menghampiri. Tapi kemana dia hari ini?

Kiyoomi menoleh ke jendela kamarnya yang terselimut gorden tipis semi transparan, menatap lekat dan menerawang barangkali dibalik jendela itu, berjarak beberapa meter dari sana terdapat sosok yang ia harapkan datang.

Tak lama waktu berselang dari Kiyoomi mulai menatap jendela, dilihat rupanya terdapat kehadiran sesosok bayangan. Samar-samar bayangan itu terlihat mengangkat tangan kanan dan melambai-lambai.

“Oi, Kak. Kak Mi..mi..” lamat-lamat suara bayangan itu menelusup masuk menuju area pendengaran Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Sudut bibir kanan Kiyoomi lalu terangkat sedikit, menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

_Ah dia datang._

“Psstt..psst.” kini tangan bayangan yang tadinya melambai-lambai di atas kepala berpindah ke area sekitar mulutnya.

Kiyoomi berdiri, digerakkannya kaki yang tadinya terasa berat untuk melangkah menuju jendela, kemudian disibaknya gorden dan kunci segera ia geser agar daun jendela dapat dibuka lebar. Kini sosok bayangan itu menjadi jelas dan nyata di pandangan Kiyoomi.

Laki-laki berambut terang sedang berdiri dibalik jendera kamarnya. Wajahnya seperti biasa, nampak ceria dan memesona.

“Masa baru pulang?” laki-laki itu bertanya. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan, Kiyoomi malah berfokus pada pakaian yang laki-laki itu kenakan. Kaos dari _brand_ lokal dengan lengan buntung bersablon tulisan _Young and Perfect_ berwarna _mustard_. Kiyoomi ingat betul, kaos itu merupakan pemberian Kiyoomi sebagai hadiah ulang tahun saat laki-laki itu menginjak usia 14.

_Huh? sudah 5 tahun berlalu ya?-batin Kiyoomi._

“Masih kamu pelihara aja bajunya?”

Kiyoomi bukannya baru sadar, bukan. Ia sadar benar bahwa kaos tersebut sangat sering laki-laki itu pakai. Benar-benar hampir setiap hari. Sampai-sampai Ibu Kiyoomi sendiri memberi julukan baju **_Ringgo_** , dalam bahasa Jawa singkatan dari _garing-dinggo_ atau dalam bahasa Indonesia artinya kering-pakai. Begitu dicuri dan kering, langsung dipakai. Begitu terus selama bertahun-tahun hingga warna kaosnya bahkan hampir luntur dan memutih. Gemas sekali. Sesuka itukah dia dengan pemberian Kiyoomi?

“Masih dong, Yoyo suka banget!” dan benar saja. Memang sesuka itu ternyata. Laki-laki yang memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan Yoyo itu kemudian melanjutkan, “ciye yang sibuk, mukamu jadi asem!”

Kiyoomi mendengus, “Biarin sih, _maba_ kaya kamu mah mana paham. Tapi besok kamu juga ngerasain lho. Nanti mukamu lebih kecut, lebih lebih kecut dari jeruk yang salah kamu beli kemarin.”

“Kok malah pundung? Ciye pundung ciyee.” ejek Shouyou lagi.

“Gak tuh? Biasa aja.” Kiyoomi memang tidak jengkel, sejujurnya ia malah menyukai jika Yoyonya sedang berlagak tengil.

_Yoyo_

_-nya._

_Kiyoomi..Kiyoomi..belum juga jadi pasangan sudah seenaknya._

Hinata Shouyou atau lebih akrab dipanggil Yoyo itu adalah tetangga Kiyoomi. Rumahnya tepat berada di samping rumah Keluarga Sakusa. Bahkan jendela kamar keduanya pun berhadap-hadapan. Dengan keadaan seperti itu keduanya menjadi mudah bercengkrama, bersenda gurau di setiap malam, di setiap waktu luang.

Entah sejak kapan ada benih-benih cinta diantara mereka, yang jelas keakraban dan banyaknya waktu yang keduanya sering habiskan bersama-sama seakan menyiram benih yang tertanam sejak 10 tahun lalu _─_ saat Kiyoomi pertama kali berkenalan dengan Shouyou, saat keluarga Hinata berpindah menempati rumah yang ditinggal pemilik sebelumnya _─_ agar dapat semakin tumbuh dan membesar, membuahkan hasil bernama rasa sayang.

“Tapi Yoyo paham kok! Makanya Yoyo bawa hiburan. Tangkap!” Shouyou melempar kotak berukuran kecil ke seberang sana, dengan sigap Kiyoomi menangkapnya.

_Kartu UNO ternyata._

UNO merupakan salah satu permainan favorit keduanya, mereka sering kali memainkan kartu UNO selain _Play Station_ atau _game online_ lainnya untuk meredakan stres atau sekadar mengisi waktu senggang. Kiyoomi kembali memandang ke depan yang rupanya sosok Shouyou telah menghilang. Kiyoomi lalu masuk kembali ke dalam kamar dan duduk di sofa, menunggu Shouyou datang.

Tak lama kemudian yang ditunggu tiba, membuka pintu kamar Kiyoomi dengan tergesa, sepertinya habis berlari. Ya memang, seperti itulah dia. Selalu penuh energi.

Shouyou duduk di lantai berkarpet menghadap Kiyoomi, keduanya hanya terpisah oleh meja lonjong minimalis milik Kiyoomi.

“Asik ayo mulai!” Shouyou mulai mengocok kartu-kartu tersebut, membagikan kartu dengan jumlah yang sama ke Kiyoomi dan dirinya. Setelah itu Shouyou mencari kertas dan pena di atas meja belajar milik Kiyoomi.

“Kali ini satu kali main aja ya, yang kalah harus ngikutin satu permintaan yang menang. Nah permintaannya ditulis disini. Berani gak?” Shouyou menyerahkan sepotong kertas dan pena kepada Kiyoomi.

“ _It’s as easy as A B C._ Kamu pasti kalah.” Kiyoomi percaya diri.

“Jangan sombong kamu, Mimi.” Shouyou juga percaya diri. Pasalnya setelah mengamati beberapa peristiwa yang ia lewati hari ini, dari semenjak melangkah keluar rumah sampai dirinya pulang kuliah, Shouyou yakin Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak kepadanya. Pasti!

Setelah selesai menulis permintaan mereka di kertas, kertas pun dilipat dan diletakkan pada sisi kanan masing-masing. Kertas itu akan dibuka setelah permainan selesai.

“Seperti biasa, pokoknya dilarang sebut angka sama warna ya!. _Deal?_ ”

" _Deal_ "

Aturan yang seringkali mereka terapkan sama seperti yang Shouyou baru saja jelaskan. Peserta permainan dilarang menyebut nama warna yang ada di kartu, mereka harus menggantinya dengan nama benda yang identik dengan warna tersebut. Contohnya daun untuk warna hijau, langit untuk warna biru, dan lain sebagainya. Begitu pula dengan angka, mereka harus mengganti dengan isyarat jari atau apapun asal saling dimengerti. Jika melanggar maka mereka diharuskan mengambil kartu lagi dari tumpukan kartu yang tersisa. Satu kartu untuk penyebutan warna dan beberapa kartu untuk penyebutan angka sejumlah angka yang (tidak sengaja) disebutkan. Juga perlu digaris bawahi, begitu habis kartu ditangan pemain harus mengatakan _Uno Game!._ Jika lupa, pemain akan diberi hukuman untuk mengambil kartu lagi. Dengan begini permainan akan lebih panjang, terasa lebih menantang dan lebih menyenangkan.

Sudah tiga puluh lima menit terhitung sejak keduanya memulai, rupanya Shouyou akan memenangkan permainan. Kartu yang tersisa di tangannya tinggal dua. Selama permainan berlangsung pun tak luput dari perdebatan-berdebatan ringan keduanya. Atau yang lebih menyenangkan bagi Kiyoomi adalah ketika momen mereka berdua selalu diwarnai tawa-tawa renyah Shouyou. Padahal tawa Shouyou itu merupakan hasil usaha Shouyou memperdayai Kiyoomi. Sungguh ironi. Misalnya seperti ini, “kalo aku warnain rambutku, menurut Kak Mimi apa ya yang cocok?” tanya Shouyou.

“Gak usah aneh-aneh kamu. _Orange_ udah paling cocok.”

“Hayo sebut warna! Asik ambil lagi.”

“Gak bisa gak bisa,” Kiyoomi menggeleng tidak terima, “kan kartunya gak ada warna _orange_ , Yoyoo. Adanya kuning!”

“Nah itu malah disebut. Ayo ambil ayo, minum terus sampe kembung. Hahaha”

 _Ah, sial._ Kiyoomi terkecoh. Kiyoomi pun mengambil satu kartu lagi dari tumpukan kartu di atas meja yang menjadikan jumlah kartu di tangannya semakin banyak. Semakin jauh harapan untuk memenangkan permainan. Sudah beberapa kali ini Kiyoomi terkibuli, padahal Kiyoomi terkenal dengan sosoknya yang fokus, teliti, dan tidak mudah terdistraksi. Apa Kiyoomi sengaja? Sengaja mau dibodohi demi melihat senyum lebar Shouyou, sengaja mau dibodohi demi mendengar suara tawa Shouyou?

Habisnya suara renyah itu, tidak hanya suara tawa namun juga setiap kata dan penggal kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Shouyou bak zat adiktif yang begitu candu. Semakin disesap dan didamba, semakin tak bisa dilepasnya. Tawanya menyejukkan, celoteh-celotehnya buat ketergantungan. Ibarat setiap nada-nada suaranya ingin Kiyoomi teguk habis sebagai obat penyegar dari setiap radang emosi menjengkelkan, sebagai obat pemulih dari setiap rasa lelah yang Kiyoomi alami. Demi Tuhan, Kiyoomi selalu ingin mendengarnya lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Kini lelahnya Kiyoomi terbukti sirna, pusingnya berkurang, pegal yang tadi sendi-sendi Kiyoomi rasakan lenyap entah kemana, rasa dongkol kepada senior kantor yang memperbudaknya pun mereda tak tersisa.

Selama ini Shouyou selalu menjadi obat bagi Kiyoomi. Cukup melihat atau sekadar saling bertukar beberapa potong kalimat saja mampu membuat Kiyoomi merasa terobati. Tidak hanya itu, dibalik penampilan Shouyou yang dipandang orang-orang lebih muda dari usia sebenarnya, pemikiran Shouyou jauh lebih dewasa. Dia pandai sebagai pendengar keluh kesah, dia pandai sebagai pemberi nasihat, dia juga pandai menempatkan diri dimana saja dan pada apapun keadaannya, serta ada satu lagi, dia sederhana. Dia itu, bukan _bocah biasa_. Hinata Shoyou, begitu sempurna.

Kiyoomi menatap Shouyou di hadapannya. Lekat-lekat iya amati kedua bola mata Shouyou, berbinar dan selalu bersinar. Tatapannya kemudian berpindah ke bibir, dipandangnya kedua sudut bibir Shouyou masih terangkat tinggi, tersenyum menampilkan setengah deretan gigi-ginya yang rapi. Acapkali Kiyoomi berpikir, apa Shouyou tidak pernah merasa sedih lagi? Sudah lama sekali Kiyoomi tidak melihat Shouyou menangis. Terakhir kali ia melihat yaitu saat Shouyou berumur 10 tahun, saat Shouyou jatuh dari sepeda, dan pada saat hari berikutnya ketika kepala Shouyou tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan tiang besi. Sejak hari itu emosi yang Shouyou tunjukkan kepada orang lain selalu emosi positif. Senyum, tawa, gembira. Tidak pernah marah, tidak pernah murka.

Seandainya suatu saat, barangkali suatu hari Shouyou menitikan air mata, boleh Kiyoomi yang menyekanya? barangkali suatu hari Shouyou terluka, boleh Kiyoomi yang membasuhnya? Dan barangkali suatu hari Shouyou dirundung pilu, boleh Kiyoomi yang memberi peluk? Merengkuhnya, mengusap punggungnya, membelai setiap helai surai terangnya. Bolehkah ia? Kiyoomi bertanya-tanya.

“Jangan ngeliatin terus ah. Naksir ya?” tukas Shouyou.

Benar dan tidak salah lagi, Kiyoomi naksir. Kiyoomi ingin memiliki. Dipandangnya lipatan kertas disisi kanannya, kembali ia teringat pada kalimat yang ia tuliskan disana. Jika benar-benar Kiyoomi ingin memiliki, Kiyoomi harus memenangkan permainan ini.

“Sebel sama kamu. Curang.” elak Kiyoomi.

“Itu mah Kak Mimi aja yang payah. Gampang dikecoh sih, cupu wlee.” lagi-lagi Shouyou mengejek, menjulurkan lidah keluar dari bibir merah mudanya. Bukan tersinggung, Kiyoomi malah semakin gemas dengan ekspresi lucu di wajah Shouyou yang terukir jelas.

“Liat aja nanti ya.” Kiyoomi tidak memupuskan harapannya walau terbilang cukup besar selisih jumlah kartu Shouyou dan dirinya.

“ _Uno!_ ” Shouyou melontarkan kata sakral, menandakan satu langkah lagi meraih kemenangan. Sebab, kartunya tinggal satu buah saja yang tersisa di tangan. Kartu yang baru saja Shouyou keluarkan merupakan kartu _wild_ , artinya Shouyou berhak menentukan warna kartu selanjutnya yang harus dikeluarkan untuk melanjutkan permainan. “Abis aku _Uno Game_ , Kakak harus nurutin permintaanku lho. _Lemon_!” _Lemon_ menandakan warna kuning.

Kiyoomi mengulum senyum. “Gak janji, aku masih optimis.”

“Yaah..” desah Shouyou kecewa, sebab Kiyoomi mengeluarkan kartu _skip_ berwarna kuning. Dalam hal ini Shouyou dilarang mengeluarkan kartu terakhirnya. Merupakan satu langkah mundur menuju kemenangan.

“Yoyo, kamu gak dicari Bunda?”

“Udah ijin kok tadi, lagian cuma main kesini.”

“Besok gak ada kuliah pagi? Nanti kesiangan lho.”

“Besok _weekend,_ Kak Mimiii, gak ada kuliah. Lupa ya?”

“Tapi katanya mau _jogging_ pagi? Sekarang jam berapa hayo? Nanti gak kebangun lho.”

“Pasti bangun, Kak Mimiii, ini kan masih jam sembilan biasanya aku tidur jam seb..eh? ihhh kakak nyebelin. Curang!”

Yang tertuduh hanya tersenyum miring mengangkat bahu, kemudian kedua telapak tangannya diangkat, jemari-jemarinya kecuali jari kelingking ia rentangkan, mengisyaratkan angka sembilan. “Ambil segini ya.”

“Ih kesel banget sumpah, hampir menang padahal.” gerutu Shouyou.

Melihat kartu-kartu di genggaman Shouyou semakin bertambah, tak bisa Kiyoomi menyembunyikan senyum. Puas sekali.

Permainan pun berlanjut. Satu persatu kartu dikeluarkan, semakin bertumpuk berantakan di atas meja. Pun Kiyoomi menyadari perubahan raut wajah Shouyou sedari tadi, matanya jadi sendu, senyumnya yang tadi merekah tidak lagi ditemu. Kiyomi melirik kertas yang terlipat di sebelah kirinya, ia penasaran, memangnya apa sih yang Shouyou tuliskan di sana sampai Shouyou segitu kecewa? Paling-paling rencana menjahili Kiyoomi seperti biasa, pikirnya.

Tapi Kiyoomi tak ambil pusing, selangkah lagi ia mendapat apa yang ia ingin. Yah walaupun sebetulnya ia tak begitu yakin _sih,_ _sedikit_ ragu apa Shouyou mau melakukan hal _itu_.

Dua kartu berkurang satu, “ _Uno!_ ” kali ini Kiyoomi yang mengatakan kata sakral itu.

“Kak Mimi gak mau ngalah aja dari aku? Yang tua kan harus ngalah sama yang muda.”

Kiyoomi sontak tertawa. “Ya gak berlaku pas main kartu kaya gini dong, Yoyoo. Gimana sih kamu lucu.”

“Huh, sebel!” Shouyou meletakkan kartu di atas meja. Beruntung bagi Kiyoomi kartu yang dikeluarkan Shouyou adalah kartu biasa dan bukan kartu aksi. Dengan begitu Shouyou tak berkesempatan membalikkan keadaan. Dengan begitu pula Kiyoomi dapat menjatuhkan kartu terakhir.

“ _Uno Game!_ ” kata tersakral dari yang sakral. Kiyoomi pun memenangkan permainan. Namun alih-alih membuka kertas miliknya dan menyatakan apa permintaannya, Kiyoomi mengambil kertas milik Shouyou dan membaca yang tertera disana.

Kiyoomi kemudian memandang Shouyou yang tertunduk lesu, tangannya terulur meraih puncak kepala Shouyou, mengelusnya lembut. Lalu..

_cuu~_

Mendapati kecupan singkat yang mendarat di bibirnya lantas membuat Shouyou terperanjat. Matanya berkedip-kedip, “Kak, itu..”

_cuu~_

_lagi_

_dua kali_

Kiyoomi saat ini sudah duduk dilantai, menyamakan posisi agar sejajar dengan laki-laki yang baru saja dikecup olehnya. Netra keduanya pun saling bertemu. Kiyoomi lantas membuka kertas miliknya lalu digeser tepat dihadapan Shouyou, diputarnya 180o supaya kalimat yang tertera dapat Shouyou baca sempurna.

“Jadi, pacaran nih kita?” Shoyou bertanya.

“Menurutmu?”

“Oke, malam sabtu kita jadian, malam minggu kita kencan ya! _Deal?_ ”

“ _Deal_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are wondering what their _request_ is. Basically it’s based on your imagination and this is mine
> 
> Kertas (milik) Shouyou : mau cium kamu, boleh?
> 
> Kertas (milik) Kiyoomi : harus mau jadi pacarku
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
